Dreams or Ideal worlds
by read-it-or-not-i-dont-care
Summary: In the end which is more improtant?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: HEYA MY WONDERFUL READERS! This shall be a pokemon black/white fic. I do not care that I'm getting older, I LOVE POKEMON! The show gets old, but the game will always be an ongoing adventure for me. I own no one but my own characters, you get the drill. IF ANY FLAMES ARE POSTED ABOUT POKEMON BEING FOR CHILDREN I WILL DELETE THEM!

O0o-Introduction-o0o

Off in the wilderness a forest full of pokemon thrived. It has never been located by or found by humans. Pokemon of every region lived there in peace. No battles, no being captured, no pain. A truly wonderful place. The pokemon were peaceful and worked together. It would look as if it had never been touch by war of any kind. One day a little girl with silver hair and bright blue eyes stumbled across this utterly beautiful place. She had never seen pokemon before, and had thought of them to be amazing.

A pichu ran up to the girl and tilted his little head to the side. ,"Who are you?" His little voice reached her. She sat down and smiled lightly at him. ,"My name is Hana, what's yours?" She asked softly. He smiled and sat on her shoulder." I'm a pichu. So you're a human?" It asked while rubbing its cheek to hers. ,"Yes I am. I'm only four." She said and giggled at the soft feeling of the pichus' cheek. He laughed too, feeling gleeful. ,"Want to look around?" He asked staring at her with bright yellowish gold eyes. She smiled and nodded and the two walked through the forest.

She had never, in her little life, seen such a beautiful place. The other pokemon were nice to her and were more than happy to have her around. The pichu's family was so cute to her. They had gotten along with her wonderfully. There were two other pichus, and two Pikachu's in his family. They had come to love her as she did them. At the end of the day she went to her home, but promised to not tell anyone of the wonderful place. As requested by the other pokemon.

She came over every day when she could. She watched and communicated with the pokemon and came to love them all. They were like family to her, and they had agreed when she had told them. She watched as her pichu friend became a Pikachu. And he watched as she grew older and taller. She is now seventeen and old enough to travel so this is where Hana's adventure begins!


	2. Chapter 2

O0o-Chapter 1-o0o

Hana raced to the forest with the news of her being able to travel the region. She was wearing a black vest with a purple shirt with a pair of jeans. She had wanted to travel and see new and exciting pokemon since she had come across the forest. And true to her promise she told no one of it. Pikachu saw Hana running over to the forest and smiled, happy to see his longtime friend. ,"Hana!" He cheered as he ran to her, jumping in the air and being caught by her. She hugged him to her, and he rubbed his cheek to hers both laughing. ,"Pikachu guess what. I finally get to travel the regions!" She cheered with excitement. Pikachu smiled happy for his friend. ,"I came here to see if any of you wanted to come with me. But I can't bring too many."

Pikachu spread the word throughout the forest to tell the others. Soon pokemon scampered to her to see who would go with her. ,"So Pikachu since you were the first one I met, I wanted to know if you would like to come along." Pikachu jumped onto her head and laughed. "Of course!" She had brought Pikachu, Riolu, and Sandshrew with her. And the four said their good byes and promised to come back one day. And the four set off on their adventure.

O0o- Days later-o0o

The four had made it to Striaton city. Pikachu riding on her head, Riolu holding her hand and Sandshrew in the other. Hana had refused to put them in pokeballs no matter how many times others had questioned her about it. She let them be free to wonder as they pleased. Feeling as though that pokemon shouldn't be confined in those small plastic things. ,"So guys what do you think? First city we've been in." Hana said cheerfully. ,"It's so big." Pikachu said while looking around. ,"So many people." Riolu said as she held on tightly on to Hana's hand. ,"It's ok Riolu, I won't let you get hurt." She promised her little friend. Sandshrew just looked around at all of the new sights, wondering how it all worked.

,"Your pokemon," Came from behind her. She turned and saw a boy with green hair wearing a white shirt and jeans and a hat. She smiled at the boy, not caring that he was a stranger. ,"Your pokemon, seem to be happy around you." He said. Sandshrew looked up at him, "Why wouldn't we?" He asked. ,"We all like being with Hana." Said Pikachu. ,"I'm glad to hear you like my company guys." She said while smiling even brighter. The boy stared at her confusedly. ,"You can hear them too?" He asked. She nodded. ,"Ever since I was little I could hear them. And I watched as they grew and became stronger." She said.

He smiled at her., "And I see I'm not the only one who doesn't want them confined in pokeballs." He said. Hana frowned, "Never, pokemon should be free to choose to be with humans or not to be with us. Those things are monstrous; pokemon shouldn't be confined inside them." "I agree." He said. ,"I'm Hana, who are you?" She asked. "I'm N, it's nice to meet you Hana. I haven't come across someone else who can communicate with pokemon before." She laughed lightly, "Same here." The two departed ways hoping to see each other again. ,"He was nice, don't you think Hana?" Asked Riolu as she looked up to her friend. ,"Yes he is, I hope to find more people that respect their pokemon as friends." She said.

The four continued to walk around the city, enjoying the new sights. Hana saw a trainer battling with N and watched to see what would happen. The girl and her pokemon worked as one, and had fun. ,"You guys did a great job!" The female trainer cheered to her pokemon. ,"Wow, I haven't seen that before." Hana said. ,"I know she worked with her pokemon, and didn't abuse them in the battle." Commented N. Hana smiled and walked over to the girl. "Hello, that was a neat battle you had." She said. The trainer smiled, "It wasn't me, and the pokemon did it." She said. Hana turned to the other pokemon and smiled. ,"Have you ever heard them speak before?" She asked. ,"No, but I wish I could." The girl said wishfully.

,"I'm Hana." She said. The girl smiled, "I'm Touko, and do you want to battle?" Hana smiled. ,"Sorry, but we don't battle, we travel. I don't want to over work my pokemon. They're like family to me." She explained. Touko nodded in understanding. "So have you ever heard your pokemon talk before?" Wondered Touko. Hana smiled, "Yes all the time. Do you want to hear what your pokemon have to say?" She nodded excitedly. She crouched down in front of Oshawott who smiled. ,"You can really hear me?" She asked. ,"Yes I can." Hana replied as she rubbed the Oshawott's ear. She laughed at the sign of affection. ,"So is there anything you want Touko to know, my little friend?" She nodded. ,"Could you tell her that I hope to make her proud?" Hana nodded and smiled brightly. "Touko, she says she wants to make you proud. I take it you two have a good bond between you already." Touko smiled and hugged Oshawott,"Yep! I love my pokemon no matter what." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

O0o-Chapter 2-o0o

Touko and Hana had spent their time in the city talking about pokemon and what they had planned to do. Though they didn't see eye to eye when it came to pokemon they got along. ,"If you could live in a world where pokemon choose to be with you and people didn't capture them, would you like it there?" Hana asked. Riolu was sitting on her shoulder as she had Pikachu still on her head, and carried Sandshrew. The two male pokemon had taken a nap, tuckered out from travel. ,"If the pokemon choose willingly then yes, so long as both humans and pokemon could co. exist." Touko agreed. She didn't know what she would do without her pokemon. She was raised in a family of trainers how could she not.

,"I just wish more people wouldn't use their pokemon. When I was younger I had seen a pokemon battle, the poor pokemon was abused and used so the trainer could get the fame. When the pokemon did all the work. No one else could hear the little guy crying for help. That's why I don't fight." Hana said, still disgusted by the memory. She never wanted to put her pokemon through that. ,"But what if your pokemon want to fight, for fun?" Touko asked. ,"Well if they wanted to I would let them. I won't stop them from doing what they want to do." Riolu perked up at hearing this." Really Hana? You would let us fight?" Hana turned to Riolu, "Of course, I won't stop you." Touko looked at the two before asking." What did she say?" Hana smirked. ,"It seems Riolu would love to fight. Though I have to warn you, she is tough to win against Touko." Touko smirked at the challenge," You're on Riolu."

,"Ready Riolu?" Hana asked," Ready!" She said getting in a battle stance. Touko pulled out a pokeball and called out Oshawott. Hana looked over to Riolu and nodded, and she attacked using 'Crunch'. Oshawott took the hit but came back up. ,"How did you do that? You didn't even tell her what to do?" Asked a confused Touko ,"When a human and pokemon have a strong enough bond, you don't need to communicate with words." Hana explained. She nodded before telling Oshawott to use 'Water gun'. Riolu dodge the attack and countered it with 'Ice punch'. Oshawott staggered a bit but got back up. She then was told to use 'Tackle' which hit Riolu but had little to no effect. Riolu then used 'Hi jump kick' knocking Oshawott out.

Hana smiled and congratulated Riolu before patching up Oshawott. ,"You both did well. Oshawott if you practice more one day you will be even stronger. Maybe even surpass Riolu." Hana said. ,"Hey!" Protested Riolu. ,"Come on Riolu, its true. No one stays weak. We all get stronger, but if you have a reason to fight out of your own will, you will fight with more power." Touko nodded in agreement. Her pokemon were the reason she fights. She would do whatever it takes to protect them. Hana smiled," And Riolu, you will be evolving soon. You're getting stronger. So long as we practice you will continue to. But if you get hurt too much I will have to have you rest. Ok?" Riolu agreed, happy that she would continue to fight. Such as the ways of her pokemon species.

O0o-Elsewhere-o0o

N watched as the two fought. He wanted to see who would win. He was surprised when Touko had lost, but that would just mean she would get stronger. He smirked, 'And she gets a new rival.' He thought. His Purrloin watching as the girl spoke to both pokemon. Wondering if she will be common throughout the journey N had planned. With the bond and abilities she has, she just might play a very important role in it.

Hana had left the city shortly after letting her pokemon fight if they wanted to. She now had Minccino, Frillish, and a Lampent with her along with Pikachu, Riolu, and Sandshrew. She smiled at their team. She didn't care for what humans had thought of her. Never had, even as a kid, she didn't care. Once she was introduced to pokemon she excited to try something new. Pokemon were and are her family, more than her human family. She wished for a world were human and pokemon could live together without needing to be put in pokeballs, were pokemon could be wild and free. The pokemon that were with her now choose to come of their free will. She loved them all, and that would never change. If they wanted to leave then they could, she wouldn't stop them from doing something that they wanted to do.

They were now going to Nacrene city. Hana was so happy to have met those people back in Striaton city, Touko and N. Even if the two were complete opposites they have common characteristics. They both loved and cared for their pokemon, they didn't want pokemon to be harmed by humans, and would always fight tooth and nail for what they thought was right. But one wanted pokemon to live with humans; to co-exist, while the other wanted pokemon to have their own world because this one wasn't meant for them.

Once Hana was done exploring the region, she had plans to live with the pokemon in the forest. She smiled at the thought; they had always welcomed her no matter where she was. Pokemon accepted her for who she was. But if a human, other than the two that she had already told, had found out about her ability to talk and listen to them it could lead to trouble. She didn't want to endanger the pokemon so she had kept quiet about it. But...she felt like she could trust N and Touko they weren't like other humans. They respected their pokemon and cared if they got hurt.

,"Alright the city is up ahead, and then we will find a place to sleep and eat." She said to the pokemon. They nodded or cheered and she smiled, she truly loved that she could hear them. She was glad that she could understand her, and they could her. They were always more easy to talk to than most humans.

O0o-In Nacrene city-o0o

As promised she found them a place to sleep and eat. The hotel was nice, and allowed pokemon out of their pokeballs. So they were free to look around. Hana watched as the pokemon interacted with each other, and played with a few them. The place had a lot of warehouses and railroad tracks around she took note. They might have ice-type pokemon in there.

A Purrloin came up to her," Hello, are you the one the others said that could hear us?" She asked. "Yes I am." She said smiling as she petted her. The pokemon leaned into her touch and purred. ,"This is such a nice little hotel." She mumbled happy to see pokemon free to walk around. She stood up and said bye to the other pokemon as she left the building with pokemon, going for a walk.

On her walk she saw team plasma grunts running around, but didn't care. ,"Hey you!" One said as he came up to her., "Hand over the pokemon." He demanded. She tilted her head. "I don't own them, they are free they choose to be around whoever they want. So unless they want to be around you I suggest you leave them be." She sneered at the man. As the man was about to attack her, "Leave her be." Came a voice. The woman dressed in black appeared." He said not to take the pokemon or harm her. She might be on our side." The woman explained before leaving with the grunt." That was odd." Said Hana and Minccino. Minccino nudged her head under Hana's, grateful to have someone to make sure those grunts didn't get her. ,"Yes it was." She a voice behind said. There stood Touko, and apparently, had seen the whole thing.

,"Hey Touko do you know who those people were?" Touko sighed, "They were Team Plasma and the shadow triad. They work for some one big. Someone who wishes to separate us from our pokemon." She sneered. Hana looked confused on the outside, but on the inside she already knew who it was. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was N, but to her it didn't matter. Like with her pokemon, she wouldn't stop him. Unless he goes too far.


	4. Chapter 4

O0o-Chapter 3-o0o

Touko watched as Hana walked away with a group of pokemon. 'Why would the boss of Team Plasma protect her? Do they know each other well? ...Or is she siding with them?' Touko just couldn't see any logic as to why she would be protected by both Plasma and the shadow Triad. Her eyes narrowed in irrigation. 'Just whose side is she on?' She decided to keep an eye on the other girl. She could be a potential danger to man's relationship with pokemon. She looked down at Oshawott and sighed. ,"Let's get going to the next gym." She said.

o0o-With Team Plasma-o0o

Ghetsis paced the room while the other sages were talking amongst themselves, "Ghetsis," One of them said. "I thought N was the only one to have the ability to speak with the pokemon. Just who is this this girl?" He sighed and stopped pacing." I did say that. But this girl...Hana, she seems to be a friend to N." One of the other sages piped up., "But the main questions are, just how can she speak to them? And is she supporting us?" The others murmured in agreement. Just who is this girl? Would she consider helping them? ,"I say we have either N or the grunts with the Shadow Triad watch over her." Said a sage.

N then walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "I would be more than happy to watch over her. I think we could become good friends." Before Ghetsis could disagree and scold his son the sages agreed. Leaving him out ruled, "Fine, but don't get too attached to her, she may not see eye to eye with us." N nodded and walked out, still smirking as he went. 'This shall be interesting.'

O0o- With Hana-o0o

Hana and the pokemon had chosen to skip Castelia city to try to avoid the Plasma Grunts. So they went to Nimbasa City to look around, soon they would head to the forest and rest then go back to traveling a bit.,"Alright guys, how about after this city we go home to see how everyone is?" She offered. They called out their agreements before they found themselves in the heart of the city. They stared in awe at how beautiful everything was and started to wonder around for a bit. Pikachu walked with her, while the others looked around the city. The two wondered until the found a carnival in a part of the city. ,"Pikachu, do you want to look around?" She asked,"Yeah, could we play some games too?" He asked. She nodded and giggled as he was practically bouncing on his little paw like feet.

They played and laughed as they looked around. Having a really good time. They were now sitting on a bench as they ate their candy. This reminded Hana of her childhood.

O0o-Flash back-o0o

A silver haired girl held onto her mother's hand as they walked through the fair, the girl hid behind her mother's pants leg. She didn't want to be here, near so many humans, she got like this when in a crowded place. She would feel overwhelmed and would stay quiet. She saw an Azumarill wondering around the fairgrounds looking scared. She looked up to her parents, only to see them ordering some kind of sugary treat. Hana walked over to the Azumarill, and noticed that she was only a few inches smaller than the pokemon. ,"Hi, do wou need hwelp?" She asked. The pokemon looked down at the three year old and nodded." I lost my trainer. Could you help me?" The Azumarill asked, Hana nodded and smiled kindly to it. ,"Don't worry we'll find your trainer soon."

The two looked around and Hana would ask a trainer after trainer if they had lost their Azumarill, but they would give her a pat on the head and say that they didn't have an Azumarill, and that it was odd to see one in their region. The two sat down on a bench to catch their breath before setting off to look again. After a few minutes Hana heard a little boy crying off somewhere. She followed the sound until she found a little boy crying as his father looked around for what his son had lost. Hana walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. The boy jumped with a start and looked to see the little girl.

,"What's the matter? Did wou loose swmething?" She asked. The boy looked to be about five maybe four years old, he nodded." I lost my pokemon. Have you seen her anywhere, she is an Azumarill, she is blue and white." The frantic boy asked. Hana nodded and smiled and called out to Azumarill. The boy's eyes widen and he ran up to the pokemon and rapped his little arms around it. He sobbed about how he thought he would never see her again. The boy then turned to Hana and smiled," Thank you so much! I don't know what would have done without her!" Hana just continued to smile before walking away. She hadn't really done much; she just helped a pokemon find her trainer, so why praise her? She walked back to her parents, where she had gotten asked where she was. All she told them was that she helped a friend find her family.

O0o-End of flash back-o0o

She looked over to Pikachu and smiled, she was happy to have him around. She understood what the little boy meant when he told her that he didn't know what to do without his Azumarill. His friend. She played with his ear and giggled. The rest of her pokemon came and they had found a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow they would be going home. To the forest.

Hana woke with a start and looked around. Her pokemon were ok, but she could hear people running about. She got out of the bed, waking up Pikachu in the process, so the two quietly walked down the hall. They saw a Plasma Grunt running with some pokeball, and a trainer running after the grunt. She looked down to Pikachu and nodded. The two ran to help the trainer out. They had run out of the hotel and after the grunt they went.

When she had caught up to him they were outside of the city. ,"Leave now girl! I have orders to leave you be." He said. ,"Why are you taking that girl's pokemon?" The grunt sneered but answered." Because she miss-used her pokemon! What other reason should we do this!?" Hana's stare did not waver from the answer. Most trainers miss-treated their Pokémon, "Exactly how was she miss-treating the pokemon?", "She used them for power, nothing more." The grunt was now shaking in rage. Obviously caring deeply for pokemon. Hana nodded and started to walk away from the grunt, back to the hotel. If someone did that to pokemon, then they didn't deserve to be with them.

On the way back out of the corner of her eye she saw Touko and the girl from before running to the grunt. She shook her head, 'It would seem that our trip home will be postponed.' She sent the message to her other pokemon. 'OK Hana!' 'We understand.' 'We'll wait until then.' They answered. She nodded her head and continued her way to her hotel room.

O0o-Elsewhere-o0o

The grunt came back to the plasma headquarters; he had the information he needed. But still couldn't believe that he was beaten by a kid, a kid! "Did you free the pokemon?" Asked N as the grunt came up to him. ,"Unfortunately sir a girl and the trainer got the pokemon back." He said. N nodded, "Was it the girl we're keeping track of that helped the trainer?" He asks. The grunt shook his head." She asked why, but left after explaining why we did it. It was, most likely, a friend of the trainer that beat me." He said. N smiled and nodded," That is all. Dismissed." He said. '6.5% for our side, 0.5% for opposing.' He thought.

'So far since I left my home, I have met new pokemon. But also people like me. Someone who believes in pokemon having rights, but also having the gift to hear what they have to say. But he is part of team Plasma... But does that really matter? Be sides the fact that he's trying to give pokemon their own world, he has good intentions. He was probably raised to think that pokemon and humans could never co-exist...He, this would be the first time I've actually pondered what a human thinks. To think I used to not want anything to do with them. But I have also met a trainer; she treats her pokemon with respect, as though she too can hear what they request. And they all love and respect her as well. Her pokemon- no her friends are her everything. When I was young I would wonder why people would say that, but now...I realize what they meant. Without my friends I would have nothing. Pikachu has been there for me since I was four, and if I lost him now...I don't know what I would do. We've seen each other grow up and I care for him as if he was my little brother. If it comes down to it, I will go against team Plasma. I won't let them take away my family. Pokemon should be able to decide whether or not they stay with us. Not force them away...'

Hana closed her note book with a sigh. She knows deep down that she will have to fight for others to see her point. Yes pokemon should be free, but they could still be with humans. There is nothing wrong with people associating with pokemon peacefully. She looked over to her wristwatch, ' 7:45 a.m., we should be going now.' She sent to the pokemon. She started to pack their stuff before heading off to the next town over. It would be a day's travel at the least. So they had to leave early.

O0o- -o0o

Touko had seen Hana last night. She saw the girl walk off not about to help her get her friend's pokemon back. She looked to be avoiding of no emotions, always looking at others with judging sapphire eyes. Touko growled under her breath. Those eyes would always judge you on your every action, as if she can see your soul and your sins. Just why doesn't she join Plasma? She wondered, she already sees their side of things to be the right thing to do. Touko had no reason to trust the girl, she hasn't helped her defeat team Plasma in any way so why should she? Touko growled again.' Why does she have the ability to speak to pokemon? Why do those pokemon follow her willingly? Why...why are they able to defeat me?'

O0o- -o0o

Hana nodded to the store clerk and walked off to change. They would be making their way to Icirrus City. And Hana thought it would be nice to buy a few things. She got a new outfit and some medicine for the pokemon in case they need it. As she tried on the outfit she wondered why she let Pikachu talk her into getting it. "Come on Hana! We want to see what it looks like on you!" Pikachu called out to her. With a sigh she stepped out of the stall and came out wearing a dress. It was white with green slashes in random places. It came with an emerald necklace *Fake of course* and a pair of white flats. ,"You look so cute Hana!" Said Pikachu and the others nodded in agreement. She blushed a little at their compliments. She never really liked the girly clothes she had, or was used to others calling her 'cute'.

They were walking through the city, when Hana bumped into someone." Oh, I'm sorry." A voice of a male said. Hana looked up to see N.


End file.
